the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibuna / Gallery
Gallery 148px-Fabian pledges.png 172px-Amber Pledging.png 185px-HoTHoA6.jpg 185px-HoTHoA7.jpg 185px-Namber16.jpg 185px-Nina Pledges.png Alfie3.jpg Amber5.jpg Famber9.jpg Finale1.jpg Half of sibuna.jpg Head cheast.gif HoCHoN7.jpg HoKHoC2.jpg HoKHoC3.jpg HoKHoC5.jpg HoSHoF2.jpg HoSHoF3.jpg HoSHoF6.jpg HoSHoH13.jpg HoSHoH17.jpg House of Anubis - 54 033 0001.jpg House of Stars House of Harsh.jpg House of Time House of Aliens.jpg Kl.jpg Patricia10.jpg Patricia W,Alfie L, Jerome C.jpg SIBUNA.jpg Sibuan is a patricia.jpg Sibuna!.jpg Sibuna1.jpg Sibuna2.jpg Sibuna3.jpg Sibuna (amber).jpg Sibuna Fire Ceremony.png Sibuna Meeting.jpg Sibuna rules in the anubis.jpg The clue opens up.png tumblr_lq02r8ue8p1qdoy52o1_500.jpg Sibuna Love.png SIBUNA.png Ssibuna.png sibuna!.png SIbunaANkh.png tumblr_lpzuam2KAv1qepso5o1_500.jpg|The Season 2 Sibuna Photo tumblr_lq52anM4Js1qepso5o1_500.png|Sibuna? Team Sibuna 4ever? 4life? Sibuna.JPG House of discovery.jpg Fabian Rutter.JPG Amby MIllington.JPG Sibuna!.JPG Sibuna!!!.JPG Sibuna1.JPG season 2.gif tumblr_lh1sbib3L01qhod15o1_500.png Tumblr lh70cog8y41qhod15o1 500.png tumblr_lh711iiWdH1qhod15o1_500.png Sibuna.jpg Sibuna.PNG sibunacollage1.0.png|Click for full-size image. dmdskhg.png Hoadere.png sibunacollage1.2.png sibunaboys.png !Sibuna.PNG Subinagurlz.png subinaboizsexeh.png horus-eyes.twoambers.png SibunaFinale.jpg motivator9574a864b3323f1a37b4077072e25f33cb346232.jpg|LOL Founding Members.png Ambs!.JPG SibunaFabian.JPG -).JPG -o.JPG ?.JPG fabes...JPG fabes1.JPG fabinaju.JPG nambslol.JPG oo.JPG ooo.JPG sibbby.JPG ooo.JPG sibby.JPG tears.JPG victor?.JPG house-anubis-season-two-teaser.jpg Sibuna.group..PNG ImagesCASLR2FV.jpg Hoa-3.jpg Hoa-11.jpg Extended-trailer13.png Extended-trailer12.png Extended-trailer7.png Extended-trailer4.png Season2 Sibuna.png Season2 1.jpg Sibuna 1.png 404522 277191108996708 155803697802117 740915 1605826524 n.jpg HoLHoA7.jpg HoLHoA29.jpg New-in-Nick.gif F86.jpg F81.jpg season-2-large-message-board-1.jpg|Sibuna notebook Amfie_Sibuna.jpg Werwerrwerrr.png tumblr_lx6vanno4n1r1ik4ko5_400.gif tumblr_lx7iwn40YJ1qdhuhl.gif Sibuna 01.png hoaAnkh.gif sibuna7.jpg sibuna2.png sibuna3.png sibuna.png|sibuna tumblr_lezslpPIf41qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_ly636xEtmw1r9xkfao1_500.jpg tumblr_lya0ocvMNu1qjxuhao3_250.png tumblr_lya0ocvMNu1qjxuhao4_250.png sibuna:).jpg sibuna5.jpg sibuna5.png SibunaCollage.jpg 227-228-full-large-marge.jpg tumblr_lyhb5itK6B1qewiu3.gif tumblr_lyhb2valzM1qewiu3.gif tumblr_lyhb3upSlB1qewiu3.gif tumblr_lyhb492QnE1qewiu3.gif sibuna minus patricia.JPG tumblr_lyhvcek1631qb7ehxo1_400.gif Lalalaiwillsurvive.PNG Ihaveblessedmyself.PNG Alfmbtria.PNG NinaslikeWAT.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h10m20s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h00m19s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h52m24s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h51m05s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h36m23s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h33m53s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h49m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m27s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m20s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m41s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m54s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m57s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m16s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m26s115.png|The others excited to know Nina made through the pendulums Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h58m21s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m23s88.png|Females of Sibuna Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h17m29s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h17m47s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h54m27s221.png lesibuna.png Sibuna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h00m16s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h11m26s153.png House of curfew.png tumblr_lyn0ha53Cz1r99xavo1_500.png tumblr_lysj1c9Dbh1r1j6wio1_r1_400.gif Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h12m27s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h12m37s120.png House of Double-Cross.jpg tumblr_lyxqhjAbBh1qd7ijqo2_1280.png tumblr_lyya0eYCRQ1r6dmf0o1_500.gif tumblr_lyya4ifdst1r6dmf0o1_500.gif tumblr_lyyaikk39F1r6dmf0o1_500.gif 245-246-full-large-marge.jpg tumblr_lywj7nn9ro1rojjhio1_500.jpg House of Silence.png Tumblr ly6wm4lcmm1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr ly6wajFE6Q1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr lyblxbulDY1r0yl44o1 500.jpg Tumblr lyn01oTRnk1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr lyuv06o4kn1r6dmf0o1 250.gif Tumblr lz7p7kCftq1r9xkfao1 500.png tumblr_ly49j152Us1r99xavo1_500.png tumblr_ly496xd3Vf1r99xavo1_500.png sibooboo.PNG sibuna (eye covering).PNG more sibuna.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-10h55m59s86.png|Girls of Sibuna Tumblr lzz7q8IMgh1r4wv1ao1 500.jpg Oj.jpg Tumblr lzz7q8IMgh1r4wv1ao2 500.jpg tumblr_lzviipZxk51qjboujo1_500.png tumblr_lzviipZxk51qjboujo2_500.png tumblr_lzwrh4DoFJ1qeu6wvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0433dWylK1qfn5mso8_250.gif tumblr_m0433dWylK1qfn5mso5_250.gif tumblr_m0433dWylK1qfn5mso4_250.gif tumblr_m0433dWylK1qfn5mso3_250.gif tumblr_m0433dWylK1qfn5mso1_250.gif tumblr_m02x9s2CPr1rot73qo1_400.gif tumblr_m02x9s2CPr1rot73qo2_400.gif tumblr_m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo3_250.gif 2h5k3tw.gif tumblr_m0ajsgcfkk1rot73qo4_400.gif House of Phantoms 01.png House of Phantoms 02.png House of Phantoms 03.png House of Surrender.png tumblr_m0c1vw4qFQ1rojjhio1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f5j03Nz71r9xkfao1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0dhh9ekwU1r8jluqo1_1280.png tumblr_m0i1synXVf1rot73qo2_400.gif|With Joy ; p 65735 347515958620815 172823809423365 944099 1527535897 n.jpg|Joy joins Sibuna! tumblr_m0hihiBjl71r95w7yo2_r2_500.gif|Sibuna crying about Nina tumblr_m0j0eofmzR1rr0k1so3_250.gif x.gif tumblr_m0j0eofmzR1rr0k1so1_250.gif tumblr_m0j0eofmzR1rr0k1so2_250.gif tumblr_m0lhxptZlM1qjxuhao1_250.gif tumblr_m0l67724fQ1qfn5mso6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0l67724fQ1qfn5mso5_r1_250.gif Sibuna 05.png Peddie 02.png Sibuna 04.png House of Anubis- Season 2 Finale Episode Clip - Nick Videos.png Nina 02.png Jabina 01.png Sibuna 06.png Peddie 03.png tumblr_m0obat3XXg1r2afhbo1_500.png tumblr_m0wqntA1k51r4wv1ao1_500.gif Patrina mask.png Sibuna 08.png Alfie Nina Patricia 02.png Amber Fabian Jerome 02.png Alfie Nina Patricia 01.png Amber Fabian Jerome 01.png Jamber 02.png Sibuna 10.png House of Sibuna.jpg|Sibuna tumblr_m0pdgw7pn01r8jluqo4_1280.jpg|SIBUNA! House of anubis cast 5.jpg hcw7ff7w8h.jpg Tumblr lpzu6mFJBq1qepso5o1 500.jpg tumblr_m216gkbsL21r0yl44o1_500.gif one.gif sibunapoints.gif tumblr_m20tz0wqFH1r0yl44o1_500.gif HOACollageSF13.jpg|A picture I made using Paint on my computer. Sibuna hh.png|someone should make a parody like this! i thought of this when amber said"joy, this is how we roll" lol Sibuna-the-house-of-anubis-29882658-1280-800.jpg AMber.gif 157907 206212682814162 1190207042 n.jpg 255529849 640.jpg tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso1_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso5_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso2_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso3_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso4_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30jj7TijQ1qfn5mso10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2yfdxFazq1rro7rto1_500.gif tumblr_lkccq5dISF1qhod15o1_r1_400.gif Sibuna Season 3.png HOA collage- Sibuna.png hoa-season-3-6.jpg|Sibuna Reunion The Sibuna team is back on the case to solve the mysteries of Anubis!|link=http://www.nick.com/pictures/house-of-anubis/house-of-anubis-season-3-pictures.html Reunion4.gif|gif HOA.6.gif HOA.5.gif HOA.3.gif HOA.2.gif HOA.1.gif hoa-season-3-7.jpg keep-calm-and-go-sibuna-8.png Category:Galleries Category:Images